Double Trouble
by cdbazemore98
Summary: What happens when Jake and his crew find a mirror in Never Land? Double trouble. That's what. This is the origins story of my OC's, the Dark Pirates!


**Hello! It's oneshot time! This one finally tells the origins of the Dark Pirates. There was one reader that had been asking for this for a long time, so shout out to him! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates.**

Double Trouble

"It sure is a great day to go exploring."

The young pirate crew was just arriving on Shipwreck Beach of Never Land. It had rained on the island for a whole week, preventing the crew from having fun. Now, that it was sunny day, they could catch up on their exploring.

"It's a good thing it stopped raining." Izzy said as they walked towards the forest. "Maybe this time we'll find some treasure, and hope that the rain didn't wash it away."

"Yeah." Cubby agreed. "Who knows what we'll find today. More gold... more jewelry... more anything."

Jake chuckled. "Well, we won't know until we go deeper into Never Land." So, as the crew walked in the forest, they avoided any puddles that was left there by the rain. Never Land was practically a very damp island as of now. Maybe the crew should've waited until everything had dried up. The kids also saw no signs of Captain Hook. Perhaps he was tending to some other business.

Upon reaching Buccaneers Bluff, Cubby spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his left, and there stood a mirror. A big mirror. "Hey mateys. Look what I found." He called to his friends. Jake and Izzy looked towards where the boy was pointing, and saw the mirror as well. The three pirates walked up the mirror. Of course, in the mirror stood their reflections staring back at them. "I wonder who could've left this mirror here." Izzy thought out loud.

Jake shrugged. "I dunno. But whoever left it here might come back for it. So let's not take it."

With that, after a few more moments of looking at their reflections, the crew began to leave. As they did, little did they know was that their reflections did not to the same. Their reflection... smirked at them as the crew left.

"So, boss. When do we start to tease them." Cubby's reflection asked Jake's.

"Soon... and don't call me boss."

The next day

It was another sunny day as the jolly crew of pirates were on Never Land once again. It was a lot more drier than the day before, meaning that there weren't a lot of puddles this time. Skully was stuck home with a fever, so the crew went out to get something to cheer him up. Cubby was paying a lot of attention to his map, that he didn't entirely pay attention to where he was going. Causing him to get separated from his friends. It wasn't until he bumped into something that he looked up from his map.

He saw his reflection... the mirror from yesterday.

_So it's still here. _Cubby thought. Looking around, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to make a few funny faces. And so he did. Some of them were really cute, and some of them were really scary. After a while, the pirate boy heard his friends calling for him. "Oh. I gotta go. See you later, mirror." With that, Cubby turned and was about to leave when all of a suddenly, he heard someone blow a raspberry at him. Startled, he turned towards the mirror, which reflected his surprised expression.

"Huh?" The boy wondered. Who could've blown that raspberry at him? Cubby began to look behind the mirror, seeing if someone was hiding behind it. But as he did, he felt someone push him hard enough to make him fall. Now Cubby was getting nervous. Who could be doing all these things to him? After getting up and dusting himself off, he looked at his reflection once again.

What if... the mirror was doing all of that stuff?

The maybe it could be a magic mirror.

Cubby stuck out his tongue. His reflection did the same. Maybe it wasn't a magic mirror. Just to be positively sure, Cubby leaned in closer to the mirror. But as he did, his reflection did something that he did not expect to happen.

It talked.

"Boo!" The reflection shouted. Cubby yelped in fright, turned, and ran away. His reflection smirked in triumph.

As for Cubby, the poor boy was so shocked and frightened, that he didn't know where he was going until he ran past Jake and Izzy. "Cubby? What's wrong?" Izzy asked when he came to stop, panting.

"Mirror... magic... scary..." Cubby said through pants.

_Mirror? Magic? Is he talking about the mirror we found yesterday? _Jake thought.

"I think... the mirror... is haunted..." Cubby whimpered.

Haunted? "Why do you think that?" Izzy asked.

"Because it talked to me."

"Are you sure it wasn't just you talking?"

"No. It talked to me. It shouted 'Boo' at me."

This was getting stranger by the second. Apparently, the mirror Cubby was talking about was either haunted or magic. The pirate boy began to lead is friends to where the mirror was. Once they got there, Jake walked up to the mirror, and began to expect it. He looked all around it, behind it, and on the sides. Nothing seemed to be strange about this at all. "Hmm... I don't see anything wrong, Cubby." Jake said after a few moments. "You must've been seeing things."

Cubby frowned. "But it seemed so real." He protested.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just leave the mirror here." Izzy assured him.

"We'll just leave the mirror here." Said a mocking voice.

This made the pirate jump in surprise. Who in the world said that? And whoever it was... it sounded just like Izzy. Jake drew his sword and began to look around. "Alright. Whoever you are, you had better come out and show yourself!" He demanded.

"Sure. We will. Just look at the mirror."

Now this voice sounded just like Jake, only a little bit deeper. The crew then turned towards the mirror. As usual, they saw their reflections. But something was different. Something... was wrong.

Their reflections... in the mirror... were smirking evilly back at them.

"Hello..." Jake's reflection greeted, chuckling sinisterly.

"Nice to meet you..." Izzy's reflection added.

"A great pleasure..." Cubby's reflection finished

Now this was really frightening. Their reflections... were living... and talking on their own. Maybe this was a magic mirror after all. Cubby yelped and hid behind Izzy. "See! It's a magic mirror." He whimpered. Jake began to glare at his reflection. By the way it was smirking at him, he could tell that it was evil... pure evil.

Suddenly, the reflections jumped out of the mirror, making the crew jump. But something was really different this time. The reflections clothing were different. Well, it was they same as the crews, but the differents was the color scheme.

For Jake's reflection, his bandanna was dark blue instead of red. His vest was black and red instead of blue and gold. He had dark blue pants like Jake, but had black boots with the letter 'B' on them.

For Izzy's reflection, her bandanna and shirt were blood red instead of pink. Her pants were blue instead of purple, and her boots were dark brown instead of light brown. Also, her pixie dust was black instead of yellow.

For Cubby's reflection, his bandanna and vest were green instead of blue. His shorts were brown instead of red, but his shoes where brown just like Cubby's.

The one other thing they had that the crew also had... was the hair... and the same color eyes. Only this time... they had malice and evil in them. And not spiritual sweetness like the crew.

"Anyways..." Jake's reflection began. "The name's Blake. And these are my crewmates."

"Lizzy." Izzy's reflection added.

"Charlie." Cubby's reflection finished.

"We were in that mirror for the majority of our lives. Torturing the people in our world... the Nega Land. That's short for Negative Land. And now that's we're out... we can cause more havoc and damage here... in a more 'outside' world... and world that we shall rule over."

This was getting more and more frightening for Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. Their reflections even had their own names now. Jake held up his sword at Blake. "Well... it's sort of nice to meet you too. Now, I believe it's time you go back in the mirror where you belong." He ordered. But the reflections just laughed.

"Seriously? After all the time we've spent in there. Not a chance!" Blake exclaimed, drawing his own sword. It looked just like Jake... only this was a real sword instead of wooden, and has a black handle. Jake thought he was gonna strike him, but the evil double struck the mirror. Breaking the glass into a million pieces.

Izzy and Cubby gasped. Jake grinned a bit. "Well... I wouldn't normally say this... but it looks like you guys are gonna have seven years bad luck."

But Blake just smirked. "Correction. Since my mateys and I are evil, a mirror breaking means good luck... for us... and bad luck... for you guys... only yours last forever!"

Now this made Jake worried. Was this true, or is Blake just trying to scare them?

"Which means... you will be having a-excuse my french-hellish time while we're around." With that, the evil doubles began to laugh evilly. Izzy and Cubby began to cling to Jake, clearly afraid. But Jake continued to glare at the doubles, who just smirked in return.

"So..I guess we shall settle ourselves in this Never Land! So you losers can call us... the Dark Pirates!" Blake shouted. With that, a sudden thunder sound was heard in the background. Jake and is friends began to look around before looking back where the Dark Pirates are were... or rather, were standing.

They had disappeared from sight.

"Where did they go?" Cubby asked. Izzy shrugged. Jake just groaned. "I don't know. But I hate that Blake guy already. He just so... cocky... and not the Peter Pan kind."

"I know, and that Lizzy seems so... snobby." Izzy said with a hint of disgust.

"Yeah, and that Charlie is terrifying. Did you look at the way he stared at me?" Cubby whimpered.

Jake put away his sword and began to lead his friends back to Bucky. "Well, don't worry about them right now. I'm sure they won't try to cause trouble. At least not while we're around."

But little did they crew know, was they would have a heckish time with Dark Pirates on Never Land. And they certainly would have some major double trouble.

THE END

**And there you have it! The Dark Pirate origins. I hope that will some things up with where they come from. I hope you guys really liked this oneshot. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please, Thank you.**


End file.
